


I could be a pretty girl, I’ll wear a skirt for you

by spacepope



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fem!Reddie, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Mutual Pining, POV Richie Tozier, Pining, Self-Indulgent, dumb gays, fem reddie au, why isnt dumb gays a tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepope/pseuds/spacepope
Summary: Richie loves Eddie's girly outfits but Eddie actually hates them. Eddie loves Richie's clothes though.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 36
Kudos: 117





	1. eddie is pretty and richie is gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carolisweird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolisweird/gifts).



> hi hello im lefi and this is my first fic, hope yall like it
> 
> carol (that's @carol_is_weird on instagram) made a fem!reddie au comic (please do check it out, im living for it) and i couldn't Not do a whole ass fic about it, filling in the gaps
> 
> aka making the dumb gay thoughts jump out like frogs
> 
> link to carol's comic:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B8mYSWogzEk/
> 
> title from the song pretty girl by clairo (stream immunity for clear skin)

“Sugar?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

The Queen was just passing Richie her cup of sweetened herbal tea when the castle’s gongs started clanging. _Wait, what the fuck?_ Why did the Queen of England’s castle have chinese gongs?

Richie was suddenly pulled out of her dream by the blaring of the alarm clock. The glossy glow of the digits in the display was indiscernible until she put on her glasses. 7:00 am. She had to get up and ready for school at 8:00, and she had to pass by Eddie’s house on the way, as they had agreed to walk together. Sweet Eddie, with soft and perfect hair reaching her shoulders, delicate tanned skin defying puberty. And, of course, her smooth rose tinted cheeks.

The thought of pinching them prompted Richie off of bed, quickly getting her messy curls up with a tie and starting her morning routine. It was pretty simple, a brief shower, some cereal for breakfast, and she was out of the house and on her way to Eddie’s in half an hour.

She wasn’t in a rush or anything. Eddie’s own routine definitely took longer to get through, which is expected from someone so meticulous with their health and appearance. Richie didn’t mind waiting outside her house though, she spent the time wondering what outfit her best friend would wear that day. Today, she secretly hoped to see Eddie walk out of the front door wearing her oversized light yellow sweater with a white shirt collar peeking out from underneath. 

Richie would never tell her but the inevitable sweater paws that this outfit promoted were _fucking adorable_ , even more so when she was annoyed at Richie, flailing her hands around in that typical rapid manner, fuming with her eyebrows closely knitted together. Richie would often find herself deliberately restraining from scooping the shorter one in her arms. Eddie would probably be weirded out if her bisexual best friend hugged her tightly and close to her chest. Probably would be mad at her. Possibly wouldn’t speak to her again. 

It was funny, in a painful soul crushing way, to think that they once were really close and touchy-feely around each other. In a sense, it was Richie’s fault that they didn’t hug or poke each other all the time anymore. Ever since she came out to Eddie, she knew it would be awkward to touch her out of no where, seeing as Eddie could get the idea that she had feelings for the other, which was not a lie! But it was a secret Richie intended to take with her to her grave. The last thing she wanted was to scare the other away.

Alas, Eddie was finally stepping out of her door, wearing not the yellow sweater, but a tidy baby pink polo shirt paired with a nice flowy lilac skirt and the customary red fanny pack where she kept her inhaler. She looked incredibly frickin cute. 

Richie saw her shouting something back at her mom as she was leaving, the usual frown heavy on her features, and tried to replace her obvious heart eyes with a relaxed smirk, hopefully looking as nonchalant as possible.

Noticing her, Eddie seemed to perk up and a gentle smile covered her face. Richie’s heart ached.

“Mornin’, Eds!” Richie greeted cheerfully as they both started their walk to school.

“Morning, Rich. And don’t call me that.” But her face was shining with a teasing smile. Shining a little too much.. Was Eddie wearing highlighter? _Fuck, that’s cute._ Did she actually know how to do makeup? If she did practice, she’d never shown Richie any look. Probably for the best, as she was sure she would have been drooling her tongue out if she had had the chance to witness Eddie’s face all made up with pretty colors and long lashes. Richie caught herself staring and swiftly looked away. 

But the lovable image was already burned in her eyes and she couldn’t help but examine it in detail. There was no denying in her mind, Eddie looks pretty, she always does. Richie let her mind wander, daydreaming about an impossible scenario where she would confess her feelings for her best friend. She would start with saying she looked pretty, couldn’t go wrong with the truth.

“You look pretty.” _Wait, did she say that out loud?_ She turned to Eddie and, sure enough, she was eyeing her with a confused frown. Richie paled. Who gave her mouth permission? She had to play it off somehow, make some fucking tacky joke about how, uhh, oh fuck, her mind blanked. Fucking now was a good time for her mouth to actually start mindlessly running.


	2. richie's guilt trip and redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter includes most of what's covered by carol's comic
> 
> link to it: https://www.instagram.com/p/B8mYSWogzEk/
> 
> the only reason it doesn't include everything on carol's comic is that this chapter is already too long ugh
> 
> aight, hope yall like it :))

“Thanks.” Richie’s head snapped to the side so fast it gave her whiplash, her eyes were huge behind her huge glasses. For once in her life, the universe had pity on her and Eddie wasn’t mad. _Thank fuck!_

But she didn’t make fun of her compliment. In fact, she didn’t even comment on it. Richie side glanced at Eddie to see her crossing her arms, looking away. She really didn’t look mad at her. She just looked.. sad? Her shoulders looked tense, as if she was shielding herself. 

Richie was dumbfounded, her right eyebrow quirking up in a curious fashion. If she wasn’t mad because of the compliment, why did she still seem upset? Richie knew she was risking digging herself further into her hole of obvious romantic feelings but she really did care about her best friend and felt like she should ask.

“You uh- You okay?” _Fucking smooth, Trashmouth!_ She mentally facepalmed herself. Eddie looked startled, brought back to reality.

“Oh! Uh- Yeah..” Richie really had to stop staring at her round brown eyes. They looked sorrowful, but still gorgeous. “I’ve just been thinking.. I’ve kinda grown to hate these kinda clothes.”

Well, this caught Richie off-guard. Eddie hated these clothes. The same clothes she’s always wearing and that suit her so well, and that she looks so adorable wearing- _Fucking shit. She was far gone._ But this was about Eddie.

“What do you mean? You wear them everyday..” That earned her a long sigh from Eddie. She slumped her shoulders, looking defeated, not meeting the other’s eyes.

“My mom forces me to wear whatever she wants. I hate it.”

“Wait- really?” This didn’t make any sense. If Eddie didn’t like to wear these clothes, she should tell her mom. Sonia was a real pain in the ass sometimes (well, most times) regarding Eddie’s health, but Richie couldn’t see why she wouldn’t be minimally reasonable about her daughter’s clothing choices. “Why don’t you just tell her?”

Eddie looked utterly unimpressed, perhaps with Richie’s dumbness… she cringed internally at her ignorance of something that seemed to have been affecting her best friend for a really long time.

As a matter of fact, Eddie has always been one of those “girly girls”, wearing dresses and skirts and pink ever since she could remember. To learn, after all this time, that she actually hated all of it, thoroughly broke her heart. But then Eddie looked off into the distance and spoke with rather melancholy and just a touch of rage.

“It’s not that easy.. She still thinks I’m a little kid. It’s like I’m her little doll or something..”

Richie felt like her heart was gonna come out of her mouth through her throat.

The realization finally dawned on her that her best friend’s mother was actually more controlling than she ever imagined. She still sees her daughter as a kid, someone she can make every decision for. Worse yet, some toy she can play with and make whatever she wants out of. Like a doll, she dressed her daughter up as if she didn’t have a mind of her own, like some sick Barbie game. 

All the pretty lace dresses and adorable pink skirts, the little bows and pearls, probably even her hairdos, with the small colored hairpins, they were all forced onto Eddie.

She must have been so uncomfortable all these years, having to wear something she didn’t like practically all the time, having to present herself to the world with an image that didn’t align with her personality in the slightest. 

And Richie felt so guilty for having liked it!

Like a little parade or show, Eddie would model Sonia’s outfits and Richie would love it. Eddie would run around and talk about any and everything and snap at Richie’s stupid jokes with that lovely frown of hers and Richie would watch, absolutely adoring the way the clothes, that Eddie didn’t pick, enhanced her infatuation for the girl.

And, in the end, Richie’s intense blush was the only physical something that would, even vaguely, hint at all the shame she felt washing over her at this moment.

Richie must have been quiet for a long time because Eddie was staring at her, a puzzled look on her face. _Shit, that’s too deep in the love hole! Fuck, uh, quick- mom joke!_

And so, as she swept these thoughts, that she would definitely come back to later, out of her mind, she was quick to bring her hands to her face, like a damsel in despair, and put on an overdramatic voice as she ran through one of her most practiced lines.

“Man.. I’m starting to not like your mom- I can’t believe this... We might have to stop seeing each other..” And if Eddie’s annoyed eye roll seems just a bit heartbreaking this time, it’s because Richie hates that she couldn’t bring herself to talk seriously about feelings.

Instead of risking confessing her love ( _Fuck!_ ) to try and help her best friend talk it out like she knows she should, and being there for her, listening, she once again found herself ignoring all that and following the easy path, acting like Eddie didn’t just pour her heart out on a table for her.

Richie was so selfish about her own feelings, and scared of opening up about them, that she completely ignored the extremely loud voice in her head, that listened to her heart, and cared for Eddie more than anything else, telling her to be serious for one moment and help a friend.

Yet another reason for shame to add to her guilt pile.

“Shut up, asshole.” Eddie had her arm fully stretched out and was playfully pushing Richie’s face away in an annoyed manner. _That’s cute_. Richie couldn’t help but feel a wave of pride at that. But Eddie still seemed down, she stuck a strand of hair behind her ear and sighed.

“We fought earlier and I didn’t even get to bring a jacket..” She was looking away still as she added this afterthought.

Richie considered her options. She could either ignore that remark, Eddie sure seemed like she wouldn’t push that conversation any further, even though she did look cold, or she could ignore her feelings and just go ahead and let her best friend that she is love with borrow her trademark hawaiian shirt.

It would certainly ruin the look though, the lousy old fabric contrasting with the ironed polo she was wearing, but Eddie had already made the point that she didn’t even like her clothes. Maybe she wouldn’t mind that much.

At this point, Richie was just struggling to find reasons not to do it, desperately trying to resist the possessiveness at her inner core that ached at the thought of Eddie’s slim figure drowning in her baggy clothes when, in reality, it would most likely mean nothing to Eddie.

Making up her mind, Richie smoothly shrugged her long sleeves off and dropped them on Eddie’s shoulders from behind with a quiet “Here..” and a fleeting blush.

“A-Aren’t you cold?” Eddie immediately protested, her blush pretty obvious, though making no move to give the shirt back, letting it loosely cover her shoulders. _Suits her, I could get used to this.. Fuuuck, you can’t though_. Mentally slapping herself, Richie snapped back into the conversation and easily responded with a smirk, propping her chin up on a lazy finger gun.

“Pssshhh… You think? I’m _always_ hot.” Fucking lies, she was actually feeling the morning chill through her thin t-shirt, but of course she wouldn’t tell Eddie that. Besides, Eddie’s glare was so damn worth it, especially coupled with the deepening blush and the hawaiian pattern slightly slipping from her shoulders. Eddie always looks the prettiest when she’s flustered. And the fact that she is wearing Richie’s clothes just makes the whole experience feel quite dreamlike.


	3. did yall order uhhh emotional rollercoaster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ello ello ello, its lefi, coming back after almost a month? with this final chapter that lich rally is as long as the other two combined, and includes a lot of shit so i hope yall can forgive me? ahah jk, im not sorry for taking this long bc i believe this came out amazing and exactly as i wanted
> 
> this chapter includes getting together, angst and softness in equal measures id say (yall will see, dont be scared by all my self projecting on Richie angst bc the rest is super soft, i promise), a kith, mayhaps a hickey woops, and its over all a very indulgent happy ending
> 
> now all that's left to say is thank yall for reading this, im actually really grateful for that, and for all the super sweet comments i got (yall are too nice) bc they make my day :))
> 
> aight bye byee, hope yall like it as much as i do :))
> 
> ps- thank you so much carol (carol is the artist that made the FUCKING AMAZING COMIC that inspired this fic, link in previous chapters) for all the support and motivation and compliments and also! for volunteering to draw some of the scenes from this last chapter, thats honestly so kind of you i cant believe you love it so much, im really glad :))

“Thank you though. I actually really like your clothes..” Eddie sounded so sincere, speaking with a small, rather surprised smile, and Richie’s heart clenched uncomfortably in her chest. _She likes my_ … Richie’s brain short-circuited and she couldn’t stave off the blushing anymore. 

Eddie likes her clothes. _This is new_. Richie’s clothes are big and messy and loud and old and most definitely even smell like her. But Eddie says she _really_ likes them. Richie tries really hard not to overthink this particular detail (and fails). 

Anything is probably better than having to wear the girly stuff Sonia pressures her into wearing, but still. Richie’s clothes were unironically ugly. For Eddie to be saying that she really liked them, with such a genuine tone, no less.. She must really mean it. And that gave Richie an idea.

“Hey,” Richie was suddenly talking but didn’t really want to stop herself this time. “Why don’t you keep that one..” She sounded hesitant but Eddie’s surprised blush deepened further, encouraging her to continue. “Get home later and tell Sonia to screw off.”

Eddie was quiet, she didn’t speak. She was blushing harder than ever, eyes as big as Richie’s, but glistening brighter. Too bright. And then Richie saw the tears that threatened to leave the corners of her beautiful doe eyes, already kissing her cheekbones. _Fuck, I fucked up! Fucked up bad, shit shit shit!_

“O-or. Not-” Richie was scrambling for some way to backtrack and maybe apologise, tell Eddie that she didn’t have to do anything. Richie knew she was blushing, scratching the back of her neck with one of her hands, posture pitifully embodying her embarrassment and immense regret at even suggesting anything. _Fuck, go back!_ “I was just trying to-” 

She blinked and suddenly felt a heavy weight pressed to her chest. She opened her eyes to see Eddie hugging her, clutching them close against each other, arms completely enveloping her shoulders, head buried in Richie’s neck, effectively hiding her face. 

“Thank you, Rich.” She spoke with the softest murmur, voice muffled by Richie’s t-shirt, but still letting the fondness and gratefulness peep through. 

Richie felt paralysed, feet glued to the floor, at Eddie’s sudden display of affection. After all the years Richie has been tip toeing around her, walking on eggshells to avoid physical contact, out of fear of her feelings being too obvious. Years of touch starving, never holding hands, never touching or poking, never ever even thinking of hugging. Strictly contented with long walks and talks, and maybe the occasional (read as very frequent) frown and scream that answered her awful jokes. 

She hadn’t had Eddie this close to her in so long. And she was most amazed by the fact that Eddie was the reason they were like this and not Richie herself caving in to the constant nagging thoughts that urged her to move closer, to reach out and touch. 

Richie had been strong for so long. And now, Eddie was the one reaching out, offering Richie a chance to be put out of her misery, even if for a fleeting moment, offering Richie an opportunity to collapse against her, to seize the intimacy, free of suspicion. And Richie was weak. 

So she completely relaxed against her best friend, embracing her back, burying her own head in Eddie’s hair, deeply engulfed in the sweet scent of vanilla. It felt like coming home. And maybe Richie’s eyes were stinging a bit too at that realisation. Her voice was somewhat choked when she spoke next.

“H-Hey… N-No problem, Ed.”

They stayed like this for a long while, completely disregarding the fact that they should be heading to school right now. 

It all felt so nice, so comforting, even with all the sobbing. Richie briefly pondered if Eddie would be mad about her make up being ruined and eventually her guilty thoughts transformed into thinking she was enjoying this too much and for too long. Feeling like she was pushing her luck caused her to start to pull back. She couldn’t go too far though, since Eddie was still holding her tight. And Richie’s heart ached yet again at that truth.

So now their faces were so close. Eddie was still pressing heavily against her chest, gripping the collar of her t-shirt. Richie felt her face so hot, her ears were probably as pink as Eddie's polo. But she couldn't bring herself to be embarrassed about it, seeing as Eddie could have let her go already but didn’t (and was blushing fiercely as well). 

Richie couldn’t help but study her best friend’s face, picking out countless freckles on the nose and cheeks, admiring the neatly plucked eyebrows, lusting at the dark long eyelashes that fluttered heavily as the Bambi eyes drifted across her own face, resisting with mighty will the itch to run her hands through the soft shiny hair that framed her beautiful features. _God, she must be drooling now_.

Richie found herself thinking again about what Eddie said. If Eddie really did like her clothes, she could borrow them whenever she wanted. Richie would even gladly let her wear them everyday if she asked.

She could wear Richie’s clothes instead of whatever her mother tried to impose on her. She could finally stand up to Sonia and start getting her used to the idea of her daughter wearing what she actually wants and pleases. Her clothes would be a symbol of freedom and rebellion against Sonia. They would be perfect to prove that Eddie can wear whatever ugly clothes she wants and her mother should have no say in it. 

Eddie should wear whatever makes her feel comfortable and if Mrs K. doesn’t think it’s pretty or girly enough, it’s not Eddie’s problem, it’s her mother’s. And if the clothes she likes to wear just so happen to be from Richie’s wardrobe, that would simply be the happiest coincidence.

Okay, but Richie would actually maybe perish of love.

The prospect of seeing Eddie using her ugly hawaiian shirts to cover her own neat clothes reminded Richie of when straight girls would often wear their boyfriend’s clothes to school, and that thought didn’t help in no way to will the already evident blush away. The possessiveness was back in full force when she thought of how Eddie could be wearing clothes so inherently and obviously hers everyday for everyone to see. _Eddie was not hers_. 

But she could still wear her clothes anytime. And Richie must have been feeling kind of high from the proximity to be suggesting that out loud to her best friend that was _still hugging her_.

“You know, Eds, you can wear my shirts anytime, if you really like them.” That sounded like a joke. But they were still locking eyes (their noses only a few centimeters apart) and Richie’s were completely open, the honesty and earnestness so perceptible, Richie shivered. “I mean, if you want..” Richie looked away from Eddie’s face, her shoulder was suddenly so interesting. The hawaiian pattern was.. _The hawaiian pattern of Richie’s shirt. Still_. Richie licked her lips.

“I really do like them. And, yes, I really want to.” _She said she wanted to!_ And she sounded so affectionate too, so loving. Richie wondered how wishful thinking could sound so real. But she had agreed to wanting to wear her stupid ass shirts, and That could not be wishful thinking. Richie’s head hurt. Her heart too. _She really wants to wear them. God, Richie really likes her_.

“I really like you.” _Wait, no! Shit, not again!_

“You..” Eddie was looking at her in a funny way. Richie was seeing red. _Now you went and fucked it up! You just done fucked it all up, like you always do_. But this time, there was no going back. Eddie would never forgive her, Eddie hates her now. Richie can’t blame her, she probably hates herself now too. Oh, God, she needs to get away. She can’t confront her right now. She’s too vulnerable. She’s broken now. 

She starts to detach herself from the constricting hug, she can’t breathe. But Eddie is not having it. She raises her hands and brings Richie’s head down, holds the sides with the greatest tenderness, the most adoring touch presses their foreheads together, lightly scratches her scalp in a soothing manner.

“I really like you too.” _Wait, no! She does not_. Richie knows that for a fact, certain as the sun rising. (Nevermind the fact that Eddie is now reverently stroking Richie’s cheeks with her thumbs.) Eddie must be mocking her. Why is Eddie mocking her? Richie’s chest feels too tight. Why doesn’t Eddie let her go? 

Richie’s insecurities blind her judgement. She can’t think of any way to respond to that other than humour. But no joke comes to mind, the only joke here is that Eddie doesn’t like her back. Richie swallows the lump in her throat (she’s still having some trouble breathing) and croaks out something so deeply soaked in sarcastic venom and self-loathing that both of them flinch at it.

“Haha, sure you do. As if you’d want to date a piece of shit like me.” Fuck, saying that out loud felt real, it felt like a truth that Richie never let herself completely believe in. But now that it was out of her mouth and out of her head, it felt real. And it was soul-crushing. Richie scrunches her eyes shut, but the tears inevitably fall, wetting her cheeks on their way to the ground. Her nose is clogging as she fully breaks down, all remaining hope finally lost.

But then she feels a little touch on her cheek, somewhat wet too, but different. And then there’s more, it alternates between both her cheeks, it feels like.. Couldn’t be. Eddie was kissing her. 

Her cheeks, first, chasing the tears away, now she was kissing her forehead, and her chin and nose too. Richie chuckled at that and Eddie stopped and pressed their foreheads together again, still gripping her face with the same affection from before, but that Richie only recognized as so this time. 

She opened her blurry eyes to faintly make out Eddie smiling softly at her, eyebrows ever so furrowed but not without an endless loving light to them this time. And Richie somehow still found it hard to believe.

“Wait, you really like me? You like _like_ me?” After all the times she had told herself that there was no chance, no way Eddie liked her back, she needed to hear it at least one more time (and definitely more times after that, for good measure, for sure) out of her best friend’s mouth, if this universal truth in her mind was to crumble down.

“Yes, you idiot.” _Fuck_. Richie was looking directly at Eddie’s soft round eyes, jumping from one to the other, and couldn’t detect any signs of lying on her best friend.

“Wh- But.. How, what. Why, you can’t.. Why would you like me?” Richie was utterly dumbfounded, she couldn’t even fathom one reason why Eddie would be attracted to her blind, ugly, obnoxious mess of a poor excuse for a human. Plus, she was a girl. Since when did Eddie like girls?

“Richie, what the fuck do you mean. You’re my best friend. You’re the person I trust most in the whole world.” _Oh.. Okay, fair enough, that much is true_. “Plus, you’re like, the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen, have you seen yourself?” Richie frowned. _Well, now she was pushing it_. 

Richie was too tall for her own good, always scrunched over but still towering above all their friends. She supposes she could be considered fit (even though she actually despises sports) but she constantly hides her body with huge shirts, that always sit weirdly on her chest, in a desperate attempt to cover her freakishly long arms and torso, because no normal clothing will cooperate with her. The cherry on top of the cake was her face, really, features invariably obfuscated by her comically large glasses that augmented her already huge eyes to a ridiculous size.

“I don’t really.. Like what I see in the mirror.”

“Are you actually shitting me right now? You’re like a fucking goddess!” _Now hold on, what the fuck_. “You’re so effortlessly beautiful.”

“I’m really not, where’d you get that-”

“Your hair is always this curly mess that somehow looks alarmingly good most of the time!”

“That’s because I don’t even try to-”

“And your shirts are so stupid, if I saw literally anyone else wearing them I’m sure I’d hate it, but you just look sexy as fuck!”

“Eddie, what the fuck are you saying-”

“And how the fuck is your skin so flawless? I know for a fact that you have no tangible skincare routine.”

“I don’t but I do wash my face! I-”

“And I love your eyes so much.” They both paused. Eddie was grabbing her glasses and slowly lifting them from her face, propping them on the stray curls on her head. Richie couldn’t look away, transfixed as she was. “And I’ll hit you if you tell anyone this but.. I actually kinda like your stupid jokes.. And maybe I really like your stupid nicknames.” Richie felt thunderstruck as all hell. Eddie really did like her. Shit, for the way she’s talking, it almost sounds like she even loves her. 

“Does this mean I can call you Eds whenever I want?”

“You do that already, dumbass.” They both chuckled at that. Eddie’s thumb was now slowly brushing the corner of Richie’s lips, and if she weren’t completely hypnotized right now she would have panicked. The air around them reeked of immeasurable fondness. “Can I kiss you now?” It was a caring whisper and Richie’s knees felt as weak as she was for the girl standing in front of her.

“Please” and closing her eyes she felt Eddie gingerly lunging forward, pulling Richie’s face down so she could reach her. There was a last moment of hesitation and then Eddie’s smooth lips touched Richie’s and a wave of warmth overcame her body.

This was all she ever wanted.

She reached up herself and took hold of Eddie’s cheeks, keeping her close. It was like unleashing a beast, hungry for the passion it has been deprived of for so long. Richie brushed her tongue widely against Eddie’s lips that eagerly opened, granting the taller one entrance, heavy breathing accompanying their frantic movements.

Richie was now completely curved over Eddie, the latter one’s arms were now around the former’s neck. Richie’s hands were desperate to touch more, one of them still urgently caressing Eddie’s face, the other grabbing for that soft and perfect hair, scratching the back of the neck on the way and pulling a delicious little moan out of Eddie and Richie was about to go feral. 

The sloppy open mouthed kiss morphed into little ones as Richie trailed the way from Eddie’s lips to her chin and then the neck skin right below her left ear. 

“Ah fuck.. No, Richie, don’t you fucking- ” But Richie’s possessive call had no chance to be stopped, Eddie’s breathless voice only stimulating her more, and in no time Richie was sucking at the tanned skin, leaving behind a mark that would later become a rather obvious hickey.

Seeing the blurry shape forming, though, snapped Richie out of the carnal trance she had fallen into and back to reality. She hurriedly fumbled to put her glasses back on to see Eddie stunned, staring wide eyed at her, bringing a hand to her neck to brush her fingers over it and Richie bit her lip at the image. 

“Shit, sorry, I.. I don’t know what I was thinking, I-”

“Don’t fucking apologise for that, Trashmouth, that was so hot, I can’t..” Eddie was rather breathless speaking those sinful words. _Oh_.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I’m just worried about my mom..” She looked to the side, worried for a second before turning back to Richie and flashing her a bright grin. _Shit, my heart... needs to get used to this_. “You know what? Whatever! I don’t care what she thinks! I’m my own person and if she doesn’t like something I do, too bad for her, because that’s no reason for me to stop” and she hugged her again. “Thanks, Rich. For always being there for me.”

Richie was honestly so happy in this moment, she couldn’t contain a colossal grin of her own. Everything was perfect, better than any reality her dreams could’ve ever conjured. She didn’t know what she did to deserve this crazy shower of happiness. She was so grateful for everything. She was grateful for Eddie, most of all.

“Thank you, Eds. For wanting me back.” And they shared yet another fond look. And then Eddie’s eyes widened all of a sudden, and she frowned. (Richie furiously stomped down a stubborn smidge of insecurities trying to crawl back. Eddie already said she likes her back, there was no reason to worry now.)

“Rich. We’re late.”

“What?” And then it dawned on her. They were on their way to school but got distracted with the whole love confessions thing. Richie blushed at that thought. “Shit, come on, let’s go.” And she mindlessly reached for Eddie’s hand. And then she caught herself and looked at Eddie. “This okay?” And to Richie’s relief, her best friend nodded happily.

“Of course, dumbass” she took Richie’s long sweaty hand in her own, warm touch causing a shiver to run through her spine. “We’re like, girlfriends now, right?” _Girlfriends? Shit, they_.. Eddie wants to be her girlfriend. Richie is Eddie’s girlfriend. _Dude, what the fuck is up with the universe today?_ “Yeah?” And Eddie’s Bambi eyes had no business looking so lovely pleading because she didn’t even need to ask.

“Yeah.. I guess we really are.” Everything was dreamy. The softness with which she spoke that sentence, the joy that blossomed in Eddie’s eyes, Richie’s cheeks hurting from smiling so much. They started walking again towards school but Richie couldn’t really bring herself to care that much about being late anymore. Richie had Eddie now. That fact was still so surprising and unreal to her. But Eddie was right next to her now, they were hand in hand, they were girlfriends, and Richie couldn’t really ask for anything more. But then a thought came to her mind. “Can I touch your hair again?”

“I would.. very much like that, yeah.” Eddie was smiling shyly at her and when Richie reached up and softly stroked her hair, with the hand she was not sharing with her _girlfriend_ , she was thoroughly pleased to witness Eddie leaning back against the caress. Richie didn’t even want to stop herself when she leaned over to give her a little peck on the cheek, and then on the lips.

“You’re so cute, my little Eddie Spaghetti.” The fondness dripping from her words was insanely loud.

“Shut up, idiot.” And Eddie’s response and small punch on the arm reeked of immense fondness as well.

And maybe for the rest of the day they were practically inseparable, always all over each other, hugging, holding hands, stealing kisses at every chance they got, prompting the other Losers to either roll their eyes or fake gag. At first, their friends were rather surprised, though mostly because of how long it took them to get together. Apparently they even thought they were secretly dating already. And maybe Richie blushed yet again.

And maybe when Eddie got home she confronted her mother about all the bullshit. Richie had walked her back, cheering her on and encouraging her the whole way (“You’re braver than you think”) and she was just so proud of her. And maybe Sonia didn’t take it so well and Eddie ended up staying the night at Richie’s house.

And maybe the next day Eddie actually wore an outfit consisting solely of Richie’s clothes. And maybe Richie couldn’t keep her hands off of her girlfriend because she looked just so amazingly cute in her oversized button up and rolled up jeans.

And maybe everything was okay after all.

fin


End file.
